First Impressions
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: One-shot collection of various first meetings and impressions between Sousuke and Kaname. Canon-verse and AU, sometimes OOC. Enjoy! :
1. Lunch

Summary: He was at a cafe. So was she. AU.

**Lunch**

The bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of another customer. "Good afternoon! Welcome to Kawaii Café!" A cheerful voice called out. The voice belonged to a pretty girl with lively brown eyes and blue hair wearing a waitress uniform.

A young man sitting in a corner booth by the window peered at her from behind his newspaper. Observing her for a brief moment, he quietly murmured into his ear piece, "I fail to see why we are here, Kurz."

In response, a blonde man sitting across the café at the front counter spun around and grinned, responding through the ear piece, "Well, Sousuke, buddy! _You_, my friend, need to learn to pick up the ladies! And that young lady," He was referring to the bluette, "is one cutie."

The German waved the waitress over, placing another order for drinks and food.

A short while later, a voice inquired, "And how are you doing today?"

Looking up from his paper again, Sousuke saw the waitress. Her name tag said 'Kaname'.

It took him a moment (and Kurz's snickering) for him to realize she was talking to him.

"J-Just fine, thanks," He responded hastily, taking a sip of his water.

She smiled, nodding as she re-filled his glass of water. "Can I get you anything else?"

Glancing at the giant menu displayed above the front counter, he turned back to Kaname. "What do you recommend, Miss Kaname?"

She blushed. "Just 'Kaname' is fine. And since it's nearing lunch, I'd recommend today's lunch special. It happens to be very popular with many of our customers. In fact, it's so popular we only serve it once a week!"

He nodded in understanding. "Then I will have that. And may I ask you something personal, Kaname?"

She looked at him inquisitively before she responded, slightly hesitantly, "You may, but I can't guarantee an answer."

He nodded again. "Seeing as it is nearing lunch time and workers usually switch shifts or take breaks at this time, I presume you will be on break soon." At her nod, he continued, "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me for lunch?"

She blinked and then smiled shyly, her voice turning a little coy as she responded, "I don't make it a habit of having lunch with people whose names I don't know, especially if they know mine."

A small smile made its way to his face, causing Kurz to choke on his drink, "Sousuke Sagara."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sousuke. My name's Kaname Chidori, and I'd love to join you for lunch."


	2. Rain

Summary: They met on a rainy day. Canon-verse.

**Rain**

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Kaname Chidori shouted, running frantically towards the train station.

The grey clouds quickly darkened, turning stormy as thunder roared ahead and rain fell heavily, quickly splattering the streets and soaking the high school girl.

Kaname ducked her head as she threw her arms up in vain, running blindly while attempting to shield herself from the oncoming wet assault.

It didn't occur to her that she had a high chance of running into someone at the rate she was going. It really shouldn't have surprised her when she bumped into someone. Startled as she collided into a hard obstacle, she gave a shout of surprise as she fell backwards, but an arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

She found herself face-to-face with a boy about her age, with dark hair and eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his left jaw.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for bumping into you!" She said breathlessly, catching her breath as he steadied her before letting her go and stepping back, keeping a respectful distance between them.

He observed her for a moment, assessing her with his eyes, before finally responding, "It's not a problem." And then he added, "You should really change out of your clothes. You will catch a cold."

She spluttered, trying to formulate a response, when he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It was then that she noticed two things: the first that he had an umbrella. The second was that he was wearing a Jindai High School uniform.

As he calmly reached down to pick up his umbrella to hold it up over them, she blurted out, "You go to Jindai!"

"I transferred here a week ago. Today is my official first day here." He responded.

"This is just my luck," Kaname muttered to herself. Then she decided to introduce herself. "Well, I'm Kaname Chidori, vice president of the student council."

"I know that." The boy responded, a tiny grin tugging at his lips.

"How do you know that?" Kaname asked, suddenly suspicious as she demanded, "Who are you?"

The boy smiled a small smile as he decided to humor her. "Sousuke Sagara."

As he turned away to walk towards school, it only took a few seconds before she rushed after him, demanding, "You never answered my question!"

He purposely kept his body and face turned away so she couldn't see the small smile that threatened to stay on his face. Kurz and Melissa would have a field day if they saw him, 'Sergeant Serious,' as Kurz dubbed him, smiling.

He already liked this girl.


	3. Stalker

Summary: Kaname Chidori is a famous dancer. Sousuke Sagara is the bodyguard hired to protect her. AU.

**Stalker**

The audience burst into applause and roars of approval as the figure on stage took an elegant bow and walked off as the curtains fell.

"Phew, one down, one more to go!" Kaname Chidori grinned, accepting a cold water bottle from her manager, Melissa Mao.

Kaname walked to her dressing room after nodding amiably at her chauffer-slash-sometimes-bodyguard, Kurz Weber, and stopped outside the door, looking at the giant golden star with her name engraved on it. That smell-

She opened it to find a huge bouquet of flowers laying on her vanity with a note that said,

_Kaname-_

_You were simply breathtaking, my beautiful angel. You would be even lovelier wearing the nightgown. I will see you soon._

_-Mr. Silver_

She cringed, irritated and frightened at the same time. She recoiled as she found said nightgown wrapped next to the flowers and tossed it into the trash bin along with the flowers.

"Your stalker again?" Melissa asked, sounding equally irritated as she peered into the trash bin. "He got Kurz, who guards the hallway, and you know how good he is…"

Kaname nodded, accepting the dinner her manager brought her. "I'm starting to worry. He's becoming more forward."

Melissa nodded. "Yeah. There's also no one named 'Silver' – first or last – in any of our records. And since this is the fourth time – and fourth performance in a row – that this has happened, I did the next best thing. Sousuke!"

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Kurz Weber, her sometimes bodyguard/escort/chauffer, and a boy she'd never seen before. He looked younger than both Kurz and Melissa, somewhat average looking (and kind of good looking, she admitted to herself), with a cross-shaped scar on his left jaw. "…Melissa?" She asked uncertainly, wondering why the boy was here.

Melissa gestured to the two men, explaining, "As we both know, while Kurz does play bodyguard sometimes, he's not skilled enough to go undercover and work well in close range. Sousuke's the person I tell you about on occasion. Do you remember?" At Kaname's nod, she continued, "Well, Sousuke works well undercover and in close range as well, so I called in a favor. He'll be your bodyguard until we catch Mr. Silver." Seeing Kaname's skeptical look, Melissa said reassuringly, "He's one of the best. He'll keep you safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kaname said, observing her new bodyguard. "If Mr. Silver is stalking me, wouldn't he notice Sousuke?"

Melissa grinned. "That's the fun part. We tell the media that I've hired bodyguards for you. Mr. Silver – and the rest of the world, I suspect – will be expecting us to make such a move."

"What if he goes after Sousuke?" Kaname frowned, liking the idea less and less.

Sousuke spoke up. "Do not worry, Miss Chidori. You have been a good friend to Melissa. Trust me to keep you safe as my thanks."

Despite her worries, Kaname couldn't help the small smile that made its way to her face. Smiling gently at him, she requested, "Call me Kaname."

A faint blush made its way to Sousuke's face and he spluttered, trying to come up with a response. "You… may call me Sousuke."

They both missed the grins on Melissa's and Kurz's faces as they observed the scene before them.

Oh yes, they were brilliant.


	4. Angels Up On High

Summary: He was resting up after returning from a mission. She was dying. AU.

**Angels Up On High**

A teenager with dark tousled hair, dull eyes, and a cross-shaped scar walked listlessly down the hallway. He was of average build, but anyone looking at him could sense that there was more to this boy than met the eye. His mouth was set in a firm line and there were bandages wrapped around his head and arms.

Sousuke Sagara had just returned from a 3 month mission, in which he was the only member of his team to make it back alive. They were put together at the last second, thrown together from various units. There had been multiple disagreements and fights that made teamwork impossible, and the fact that the sergeant was the youngest among them ensured that they dismissed every suggestion he made. The results were disastrous.

The sound of joyful laughter snapped the sergeant out of his thoughts.

Following the sound around the corner, he stopped outside the door of a young children's center. Slightly recoiling at the sight of the happy children playing, he was about to walk past it but a voice stopped him. It was rich with warmth and emotion, and there was an indescribable joy in it.

"And so the prince rescued the princess, and they lived happily ever after. The end!"

The children laughed and clapped and demanded for more.

Sousuke pressed himself against the wall next to the door and dared to peer into it, to discover the source of the voice.

He found her sitting in a chair in front of a group of children, reading a book to them. She had long, flowing blue hair and bright brown eyes that sparkled with life. There was a gentle, affectionate smile on her face as she observed the children in front of her.

It was at that moment that a nurse walked by Sousuke and into the room, announcing softly, "Miss Chidori, it's time."

Sousuke observed as the girl's smile slightly dipped, and the life left her eyes, becoming dull and haunted. Alarmed at this sudden change, he watched as the girl nodded and stood up, closing the book and placing it on the shelf, saying goodbye to the children as she followed the nurse out the door.

As she stepped out of the door, she glanced at him, her eyes still empty, as if she were seeing through him.

Wondering what was going on, he watched as they walked around the corner before he decided to follow, his footsteps silent and his body fluid despite his injuries.

* * *

><p>Nurse Kyoko Tokiwa left her patient in the room to change and stepped outside to give her some privacy. She immediately noticed the boy that had been standing outside the children's activity room from earlier. It seemed that he had followed them.<p>

Well, it wouldn't exactly be breaking hospital protocol, seeing as it was common knowledge, at least, in this hospital…

"That's Kaname Chidori." She said, smiling sadly as she told him, "She's here for treatment for a rare form of leukemia. Our doctors haven't been able to discover where it originated within her body, and it seems to spread quicker than we can study it. We've tried every sort of treatment short of surgery, which we cannot do because it spreads too fast to contain. The only thing the doctor said was to make her as comfortable as possible. But she's in constant pain, and there's only so much medication we can give her." Noticing the boy's interest in the girl, the nurse added, "But I do think she could use a friend, even a temporary one. It may do some good for her that medication cannot."

She returned to her patient, not noticing as the boy watched after her with a thoughtful expression on his face, life slowly coming back into his eyes.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, Kaname stumbled out of the room, feeling dizzy as the world spun around her. Unexpectedly, hands reached out and wrapped around her arms, steadying her.<p>

Keeping her head bowed, she closed them and opened them, concentrating on regaining her focus.

"Breathe in slowly. It'll help you focus." An unfamiliar masculine voice said reassuringly.

Keeping her eyes closed, she obeyed, feeling a weight slowly lifting off of her.

Finally, the dizziness was gone. She looked up at the person who had steadied her.

He looked familiar…

And then it clicked. "You're that boy that was brought in a couple days ago. You were in an accident or something. Your name's Sagara, right?"

The boy's lips curved up slightly as he responded vaguely, "Something like that. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. That happens a lot, usually after treatment. My name's Kaname, by the way."

"Sousuke Sagara." He responded. "Isn't treatment ineffective?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Y-Yeah, but it reassures my father. It makes him feel like he's doing something helpful, so I put up with it."

He observed her for a moment before finally responding, "I'm confined here for another week or two before they'll even think of releasing me. I could use a friend who knows their way around this place…" He leaned in, a small grin on his lips as he whispered conspiringly, "Someone knows where the best snacks are. I'll even treat."

Despite herself, she couldn't help but giggle as she responded happily, a bit of joy bubbling up in her, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
